1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a gas burner having an open loop geometry that achieves uniform or distributed flame characteristics, uniform or distributed heating conditions and an even pressure distribution throughout the burner.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional gas burners are used in grill and griddle assemblies to heat a cooking surface. There are two types of gas burners that are commonly used that include an atmospheric burner and a powered burner. The atmospheric burner relies solely on static pressure of the gas from a gas supply to provide an air-gas mixture at various burner ports where the air-gas mixture may be ignited to create a flame. The powered burner utilizes a fan or blower and is connected to a supply of gas prior to an inlet of the burner in order to enhance the mixing of air and gas and to further provide the air-gas mixture to the burner at a pressure that is generally higher than atmospheric pressure.
Traditional gas burners exhibit performance deficiencies due to non-uniform flame characteristics, non-uniform heating conditions and uneven pressure distribution that are inherent with the design of the burner. Non-uniform flame characteristics of traditional gas burners often create the non-uniform heating conditions on the cooking surface. These non-uniform heating conditions manifest themselves as localized hot or cold spots along the cooking surface resulting in unpredictable and inconsistent cooking.
Non-uniform flame characteristics are primarily a result of the geometry of the gas burner. The closed loop geometry has a flue on the back end of the burner that results in all of the flue gas migrating to that particular region. The migration of the flue gas to the back end results in an excess heat build-up in that region and consequently, there are non-uniform flame characteristics and non-uniform heating conditions.
The uneven pressure distribution in traditional gas burners is primarily a result of the positioning of the diffuser directly under the ports of the burner. This configuration does not provide a space for the gas to even out the pressure above the diffuser because of the close proximity of the ports. The uneven pressure distribution created by the positioning of the diffuser can also result in popping, flashback, or excess flame lifting because of the non-uniform distribution of gas throughout the distribution section of the gas burner. Furthermore, the location of the diffuser and the inlet in traditional gas burners gives the burner a front to rear overall dimension that can lead to packaging difficulties. It would be more advantageous to have a final assembly that is shorter from the front to rear of the gas burner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas burner that achieves uniform or distributed flame characteristics as needed, uniform or distributed heating conditions and an even pressure distribution throughout the burner. Furthermore, a gas burner is needed that has a geometry that provides stable combustion, eliminates popping and flashback, and has improved overall energy efficiency.